Donkey Kong Land III
Game Boy Color |genre = Platform |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: K-A |platform = Game Boy, Game Boy Color |manual = |media = 4-megabit cartridge |requirements = |input = |pregame = Donkey Kong Land 2 (1996) |nxtgame = N/A }} Donkey Kong Land III is the third and final title in the Donkey Kong Land series. This game was released for the Game Boy in North America and Europe in 1997 and for the Game Boy Color only in Japan in 2000. This game, once again, stars Dixie and Kiddy. Story This game comes after the events of what happened in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Here, a competition was to see who could discover the Lost World first. Donkey and Diddy both had to stay behind. Angrily, Dixie decides to join the competition to show that they are, too, able to do tasks like this. Confused, Kiddy just goes along with Dixie to find the Lost World. Characters Kongs *Dixie Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Kiddy Kong Animal Buddies *Ellie the Elephant *Enguarde the Swordfish *Squawks the Parrot *Squitter the Spider Other *Bear Enemies *Bazuka *Bazza *Booty Bird *Bounty Bass *Bristles *Buzz *Karbine *Klasp *Knik-Knak *Knocka *Kobble *Koco *Kopter *Krimp *Krumple *Kuchuka *Lemguin *Lurchin *Minky *Nid *Re-Koil *Skidda *Sneek Bosses *Barbos *Bleak *Arich *KAOS *Baron K. Roolenstein Levels There are more than thirty Bonus Levels in the game and all have two Bonus Levels which must be completed to unlock Time Attack mode. They all apparently have a related theme to Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Cape Codswallop *Red Wharf *Seabed Shanty *Ford Knocks *Total Rekoil *Koco Channel *Liftshaft Lottery *BOSS: Barbos Bastion Primate Plains *Coral Quarrel *Minky Mischief *Jetty Jitters *Black Ice Blitz *Riverbank Riot *Miller Instinct *BOSS: Bleak Magic Blackforest Plateau *Rocketeer Rally *Vertigo Verge *Polar Pitfalls *Surface Tension *Tundra Blunda *Redwood Rampage *BOSS: Arich Attack Great Ape Lakes *Jungle Jeopardy *Footloose Falls *Deep Reef Grief *Karbine Kaos *Simian Shimmy *Rockface Chase *BOSS: Krazy KAOS Tin Can Valley *Tropical Tightropes *Clifftop Critters *Rickety Rapids *Bazuka Bombard *Ugly Ducting *Stalagmite Frights *BOSS: K. Rool Duel Lost World *Whiplash Dash *Kuchuka Karnage *Haunted Hollows *Rainforest Rumble *Barrel Boulevard *Ghoulish Grotto *BOSS: K. Rool's Last Stand Differences from the Game Boy and Game Boy Color versions *The game has a new feature allowing it to support more colors than just simply grayscale. *The game has one letter show up on the screen at a time when a character is talking, unlike the Game Boy version where all show up at the same time. *The game's world map lacks animation, meaning that lakes and smoke no longer animate, village houses, Wrinkly Refuge and Sheepy Shop are sets of examples. Also, windmills no longer spin. *The game's cartridge is transparent, opposing the fact that the Game Boy version has a yellow banana colored cartridge. *Bear no longer has any set of animation and is also stagnant like the world map. *There is no longer slowdowns in the game, deleting the fact that lag glitches may result in death. *The game is exclusively in the Japanese language. *The title screen has its "PRESS START" text remodeled. *The most recent time on the Time Attack screen is no longer shown. Cheats Some cheats can be done in this game to cheat in the game. They are as listed: *Pressing Down, Down, Up, Left and Right on the D-pad grants Dixie and Kiddy fifty more lives. *Pressing Up, Up, Down, Left and Right on the D-pand allows Dixie and Kiddy to play the Card game from the Sheepy Shop. This does not unlock anything though. *Pressing Left, Left, Up, Down, Right, Left, Left, Down, Up and Right on the D-pad grants Dixie and Kiddy access everywhere except for the Lost World as collectibles aren't included in this cheat. *Pressing either Left, Up, or Down on the D-pad or SELECT allows a different demo of a level play after the title screen's music is done. A fourth press cycles back to the default Jetty Jitters. Also, Dixie and Kiddy eventually lose a life in these demos. The levels being: **Rickety Rapids (Either button pressed once) **Whiplash Dash (Either button pressed twice) **Deep Reef Grief (Either button pressed three times) Gallery Trivia *Despite the game being a part of the Donkey Kong Land series, Donkey does not appear in the game. A similar thing happens in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 where Mario lacks an appearance in the game, despite the title. *The game was to have the subtitle "The Race Against Time". This was, however, dropped as Donkey Kong Land 2 lacked a title and Rare possibly wanted it identical to the format of the Donkey Kong Country series. *Wrinkly misspells Kremlings as Kremlins in her speech. *Music in the game including the songs "Frosty Folics" and "Pokey Pipes" do not appear in the game and are replaced with "Cascade Capers" and "Cavern Caprice" instead. **Additionally, the "Rocket Run" theme is programmed into the game, but had been scrapped out of the game. ROM hacking, however, allows access to this song. de:Donkey Kong Land III fr:Donkey Kong Land III no:Donkey Kong Land III da:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Games released for the Game Boy Category:Games released for the Game Boy Color Category:Games in the Donkey Kong series Category:1990's games